Wedding Night
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: Stuck at Muriel's and with a war going on most of the Weasleys are bored, scared and tense, but Bill and Fleur take a moment just to enjoy life while they can.


**AN: Usual disclaimer apply, all characters, etc. belongs to Rowling and/or Warner Bros. I'm not sure who invented sex, but if you do, thank him/her for me ;) The Weasleys are stuck at Muriel's house a few days after the wedding and the newlyweds find a way of getting romantic anyway. Not the best I have written, cheezy in some areas, but it was fun to do anyway. (If the French is messed up, blame Babelfish, cuz I don't speak it.)**

"So there I was, with my brother-in-law Alphard and his annoying sister Jane, in the middle of the lake, in a tiny boat without oars," five of the the Weasley-children heard their Great Aunt Muriel tell where they were stuck in her living-room. "The doofus suggested we should jump in the water and swim ashore, as he was always a great supporter of the Muggle ways, just like you, Arthur." She droned on, but most of them had tuned her out.

"Somebody kill me," Fred said under his breath and his sister agreed mutely beside him. It had been the same every minute of the last three days they had been there after the wedding was disrupted; Muriel would tell old, boring stories or be rude to them, often both at the same time.

"Jane of course was ready to do it, the blonde goose," Muriel continued and took a sip from the ancient tea cup. "I told them straight out the oars were just a quick Accio away, we could still see them floating."

"Shut up, you old _hag!_" Charlie exploded at last and got to his feet. "I'm sick of listening to you! We are at war,_ open war,_ and have no idea where Ron is, still you talk about something that happened a century ago like it matters!" He threw his cup hard away and the china shattered against the mantle-piece as he stomped up to the room he had been assigned.

Muriel was truly shocked at the disrespect from her great nephew and looked the way he had ran with open mouth. Molly made sure to clean up the spilled tea before it stained the carpet, clutching a handkerchief in the other hand.

"Maybe we should turn in," Bill suggested carefully where he was sitting with his arm around his wife on the couch. She nodded timidly and rubbed her palm to his thigh for a moment.

"Yeah, I hear the bed calling for me," George said and faked a yawn, anything was better than Muriel finding another excuse to comment on his missing ear.

"The clock's almost ten," Arthur said and got to his feet, making a more convincing show of being tired than his son. Slowly they all filed up the stairs while Muriel disappeared into her chamber on the ground level.

"I'm sorry about all this," Bill said to Fleur when they had arrived at the small bedroom his mother had nagged Muriel into letting them use, the older had first refused to let them sleep in the same room, even if they were legally married.

"About what, Willeeam?" She loved to let his full name roll over her tongue when they were alone.

"This," he said and threw out his arms. "We were supposed to be at out honeymoon now, not looked up in this smelly..."

"Oh, _mon ami," _she said and went over to throw her arms around him. "It's not what we dreamt of, but we are togezzer and alive."

"For now," he said darkly and wrapped his long arms around her, nuzzling into her hair. She leaned back and met his blue eyes. "Fleur, Charlie is right, we are at open war. These scars may not be all I get in this living hell."

"Bill, you are brave and well-skilled –"

"Mad-Eye was the best Auror of the century, they still killed off him," he reminded her in a hard voice. She closed her eyes and leaned onto his chest again.

"War has it's price," she mused quietly. "But we are together now, let's enjoy it while we can, if you are so sure you're dying."

"I hate it when you outsmart me," he chuckled after a moment of consideration and stroke his hand over her hair, making her lay her head back and meet his lips.

"_Mon plaisir_," she replied when they broke it. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "My pleasure."

"Maybe you have to return the favour of teaching you English some day," he said and leaned down to another kiss, combing his fingers through her hair from underneath as he once again explored the softness of her lips. Slowly she took a step back, pulling him with her closer to the bed.

"Bill, _je t'aime_," she whispered as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She could have said it in English, but to express her feelings for him she had to use her native language.

"I'd reply the compliment, but I'm afraid love doesn't cover what I feel for you," he murmured as he knelt before her and stroke his fingers to her shoulders. She leaned into the kiss he was waiting for before he slowly slipped the spaghetti-straps of her top down on her arms. She was more straight to business and unbuttoned his jeans before sliding her hand into his underwear, making they both take a sharp breath. It was the first time she had felt him and she was amazed with the thrill of it.

"William..." Her voice was soft and only an inch from his face. They had decided to wait with sex until they were married in fear that her Veela-ancestry would make her bond with him before they were ready and there is no way to undo the magic of a Veela.

"Fleur," he murmured back as they looked into each other's eyes. He had never wanted her more than now and hardened under her gentle touch. Slowly she placed her lips to his nose as she retracted the hand to his side before kissing her way down to his throat.

He took a better hold of her hips before sliding his hands up her body, letting the blue top follow and she stopped caressing him to let him take it off. It felt like an eternity where all he did was admiring the moon-pale skin of her torso, the round and firm, but not too big breasts and the nipples strutting through the white bra.

His lips went for her collarbone and she leaned her head away as he worked his way down her chest while opening the bra with skilled fingers. It loosened and she sighed as he slid it off her breasts to run his hands carefully over them.

As if they had done it a million times before she began opening his dark shirt, taking good time with each button and revealing more and more freckled skin. At last the clothing hit the floor and she put her cheek to his muscular, yet not brawny chest and sighed. He leaned his chin down on her head as her fingers slowly traced the almost-healed gashes on his back.

Without words his cheek leaned against her temple and they stood slowly up again. She pressed up against him as her pink lips met his pale skin and her tongue went over a forming scar.

"I thought I married a Veela, not a vampire," he whispered and let his long fingers travel over her rear, earning a giggle from her. Her fingers found the fly of his trousers as he opened the zipper on her skirt. Parting slightly to get the clothes off two set of blue eyes met, clear ocean-blue to his azure.

He pulled her gently into another kiss, only two thin layers of fabric parting them. She didn't have time to be nervous, her blood was boiling as she reached up to release his hair from the tie he hadn't had it in for months until the last days.

He was careful when sliding a couple of fingers into the side of her knickers, but she mirrored the movement with his boxer-shorts. After a minute both their underwear were off and he took a step closer, driving her one back and closer to the bed.

She agreed and kept backing up until her legs hit the edge of the furniture. He let out a heavy breath as she leaned back to yank away the covers before sitting down, inviting him down with her. She didn't need to ask twice and he felt her eyes burning with passion roam over his body as he knelt down over her.

She stroke her petite fingers over the back of his neck as their lips again found each other and her legs wrapped around his hips. A small introduction of tongue caused him to press his lips harder to hers. A small wriggle of her hips and he knew she was ready.

Her entrance was wet and he found it easily before penetrating slowly. She winced and he retracted.

"I'm sorry," he said, the shame sounding clear in his voice.

"No, Bill, don't say zat," she whispered and caressed his cheek. "It's not your fault."

"Fleur, I forgot you're a virgin," he said as a blush crept over his cheeks, the last thing he wanted to do was to ever hurt her in any way.

"Willeeam, it is a first time for everything," she whispered before capturing his lips and letting her fingers caress his neck, chest and side. He was caught in the moment again and felt her smooth skin to his scarred, moaning as she tightened her legs to bring them closer. His slightly callused hand found her breast, making her break the kiss to pant for a moment. He grabbed the chance to nibble at her earlobe in the meantime.

The tip of his cock was just inside her and he proceeded carefully, watching for any sign she wasn't ready, but she just slowly rubbed her palms to his upper arms. His lips trailed over her cheek until they met hers again and he went further into her. This time she just moaned and he wrapped his hands under her shoulders.

He knew he probably wouldn't last long enough to make it good for her, but began rocking gently. Her eyes shone into his as he gave a breathy moan and went faster. The first time she returned his movement wasn't even intended, but began meeting each thrust he did.

He was sweating with the effort of keeping himself back as she began panting harder. Their bodies pulsed in rhythm and the moans escaped her mouth, now open and half a chuckle came from him. Her hands grabbed harder at his arms and he twirled his finger over the top of her shoulders.

Their moans were growing louder, hers coming as pleasured wheezes as he went harder and deeper, his flaming hair falling over their faces and shielding them from the rest of the world. Her eyes widened as waves of delight began in her lower abdomen and spread through her body.

Her body cramped up under and around him and he let all else go, crying out as he came, his fingers digging into her flesh. She didn't mind as she shouted once before he fell still and let his head drop to her chest.

She felt his breath and the soft kiss to her breast as he tried gathering himself. She stroke her hand over his hair several times before he looked into her eyes again and kissed her lips before placing his cheek to hers.

Slowly he pulled out of her by laying over on his side, then on his back as she followed and fitted herself in the crook of his arm with her head on his quickly raising and falling chest. She covered them more with the blanket and sheet before settling her hand on his stomach.

"Bill, zat was amazing," she murmured and sighed, her mind was slightly blown from the sensation she had never dared herself to feel before.

"Yes, it was," he whispered back and closed his eyes. Even if it wasn't technically their wedding night he was glad they had waited the extra days to get in the right mood.

"Ready for a quick lesson in French, _mon amoureux_?" she said with a smile. He stroke his thumb to her back to hear the translation. "My lover."

"My wife," he whispered back and it tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And _mon amoureux_."

**AN: So it's here I'm begging for a review. Tell me if the French is completely wrong and I'll fix it. (EDIT: I've decided the last is just Bill making a fool of himself, but thanks for offering help to correct it anyway.)**


End file.
